The Lives You Leave Behind
by Makethebadmanstop
Summary: Riley & Buffy are engaged.What does Spike tink about this.This is a B/S.Very suprising ending.WARNING-Riley bashing ensues.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Lives You Leave Behind

By: EllaEnchanted

E-mail: wickedy_witch@hauntedmansion.com

Distribution: I can think of no other joy or honor. Please ask first or tell me. I would be thrilled.

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN ANYTHING. JOSS WHEDON OWN EVERYTHING.

Rating: PG-13 for language

Summary: Riley and Buffy are engaged but how does Spike deal with that. This is a B/S what else would I write. Very surprising ending.

Warning: TOTAL RILEY BASHING 

NOTE:This is all messed up with season five. I mixed a lot of episode storylines together. So don't get confused when things aren't like when they appeared on tv. 

  


The Lives You Leave Behind

By: Ella Enchanted

  


Chapter 1:

  


  


Riley ran a hand through his greasy hair a sighed heavily. 'Where is she?' Riley pondered as he gazed stupidly in space. 

  


"Are you ready to order sir?" the waitress who had been standing there for the last six minutes was getting impatient. 

  


"Um,Hmmm," he looked his menu up and down,"actually can I get the kids menu instead?"

  


"Ok,"she looked at him strangely and began to walk off when Riley stopped her.

  


"Oh miss. Can I also get some crayons with my menu," he looked stupidly.

  


"Sure. I'll see what I can do,"she rolled her eyes.

  


"Yeah,"he squealed with delight. He looked up and saw Buffy walking towards him.

  


"Hi honey,"Buffy kissed him and took a seat next to him,"did you already order?"

  


"No,"the waitress is bringing me crayons and the kids menu,"I'm so excited."

  


"That's really..."Buffy couldn't think of any words,"neat. Anywho,what's up? Why did you drag me out of bed at six o'clock in the morning,on a Saturday,and ask to meet you at Denny's."

  


"Oh yeah. I have something really important to ask you," Riley was clearly nervous.

  


"Ok shoot."

  


He fished around in his coat pocket for a while looking for something. "God Dammit. Where is it? Oh here it is." He laughed like a moron as pulled a little velvet box out of his jacket.

  


Buffy's face went pale when she saw the little box. 'Oh my God. He's going to propose. What should I say? Yes? Of course,he loves me. Dawn thinks he ok, I think he's ok. There's no reason to say no. Right?"

  


Buffy's train of thought was interruppted when Riley said, "Buffy will be my girlfriend forever?"

  


"Yes,"she blurted out without even thinking about in.

  


"Really? Sweet!"

  


"Here you go sir. Your crayons and menu," the waitress put them down in front of Riley,and a menu down in front of Buffy.

  


"Whoppie,crayons. Oh guess what..." Riley looked at the ladie's name tag "Betty? She's going to marry me. She said 'yes'."

  


The waitress looked at Buffy with a sympathetic look, "I'm very sorry dear." Then she walked off.

  


Buffy looked down at her ring. 'Wow. It's princess cut with an eternity band. How gorgeous. Reminds me of mom's old wedding band.' She stopped her thoughts,not really wanting to be painfully reminded of her mother. 'So this is the man I'm going to marry?' she looked at Riley. He was coloring in his dancing pancakes pink and laughing at them. 'Oh dear.' 


	2. The Words Out

Title: The Lives You Leave Behind

By: EllaEnchanted

E-mail: wickedy_witch@hauntedmansion.com

Distribution: I can think of no other joy or honor. Please ask first or tell me. I would be thrilled.

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN ANYTHING. JOSS WHEDON OWN EVERYTHING.

Rating: PG-13 for language

Summary: Riley and Buffy are engaged but how does Spike deal with that. This is a B/S what else would I write. Very surprising ending.

Warning: TOTAL RILEY BASHING 

NOTE:This is all messed up with season five. I mixed a lot of episode storylines together. So don't get confused when things aren't like when they appeared on tv. 

Thanks: I'd like to thank dawn, Mandikins, Liz, Jen Drake, Cheeky Chick, spooky, ivy,:), Daystar Flame, rarachie., bulmasb, Manifesto. And to anyone else who reviews it after this. 

  


The Lives You Leave Behind

  


  


Chapter 2:

  


"So,why do you think Buffy called us here,"Willow asked Xander as she sipped her coffee.

  


"I don't know. She said it was important though," Xander sat down next to Anya.

  


"I hate the anticipation. You know? Not knowing if it's bad or good," Tara rambled on to the her fellow scoobies. 

  


"Bad. I'm sure it's not bad. It has to be good,right? Now I'm all freaked out. Tara!," Willow exclaimed. She was always a worry wart. 

  


"I'm sure it's nothing bad. Maybe she got a car,or got a dog, or bought a new brand of toothpaste," Anya suggested.

  


"Honey,why would she call us all down here to discuss toothpaste," Xander asked.

  


"Well I'm sure dental hygiene is something she cares about a great deal. And if she cares that much she should share her excitement with us shouldn't she?" Anya smiled as if this were a normal conversation,which in her case it usually was.

  


Their heads shot up when the door to the Magic Box swung open. Buffy came walking in with a smile,"Hey guys. Is everyone here?"

  


"Yes, Dawn's putting something away for me,"Giles informed her.

  


"So what's the big news,"Willow couldn't contain herself.

  


"Not without Dawn," Buffy scolded.

  


"What about me,"Dawn asked as she came in from the training room.

  


"Oh,Willow wanted to exclude you from the exciting news,"Anya told her.

  


"Willow!"Dawn squeaked. 

  


"No,I was not. I'm just so curious as to know what the news is about. Hint,hint," Willow nudged Buffy.

  


"I take it that's my cue to go. So,I'm just going to come out and say it...,"for some reason Buffy couldn't seam to find the words tell her friends,"later."

  


"No,tell us now,"Willow was growing impatient.

  


"Yes,you know whatever it is we'll help or support you," Giles smiled.

  


"Well that's a big relief,"she breathed.

  


"Hello all,"everyone turned and saw Spike come strolling in from the back door."So what's the big meeting all about? Some new evil demon in town?"

  


"No,"Giles stated,"Buffy has some news to tell us."

  


"And I wasn't invited. Come on slayer,where's the love,"Spike teased.

  


"Somebody get him out of here,he's not making this any easier on me,"Buffy rubbed her temple.

  


"Ignore him. Just tell us your news,"Xander pushed her.

  


"Ok. Um. Here goes. Riley and I are engaged,"Buffy just spat it out. She looked up at her friends and saw their shocked faces. The silence and shock went on for a few minutes. Buffy was scared, "You guys. Please,somebody say something."

  


"Wow,"Dawn was the first to speak.

  


"Wow. That's it?"Buffy frowned,"No 'Go Buffy'? 'I'm so happy for you'. No 'congratulations'?"

  


"Congratulations,"Anya screamed as she jumped up and squeezed Buffy.

  


"Yeah congrats," Willow joined in. Soon everyone joined in the big group hug,except Spike.

  


'Engaged' Spike thought 'to Captain Cardboard.' It hit him like a blow to the chest. He couldn't be here and support this. He needed to get out of there and fast. He quickly turned on his heal and stalked out of the shop. 

Once outside he lit up a cigarette and took one long drag off it. 'I hate that asshole. He needs to die' Spike inwardly fumed as he made his way towards his crypt. 'If I could get the chip out of my head I would go show that poof that you don't mess with Spike.' Who was he kidding he was never going to get that chip out of his head,and he was never going to be with Buffy either. 

  


He knew from the first moment he met her that his life would never be the same again. But he thought this was so because he thought she'd kill him. He had no idea that he'd fall for her **completely** head over heals. He admitted that from the first time he met her he was attracted to her,but he thought that was it. 'Damn it. Why did I have to fall for a slayer? Why couldn't I have stayed in love with Dru? 

  


'Life is unfair.' He concluded as he reached his the cemetery. Throwing his cigarette out he decided that dusting some vamps would be a good way to express what he was feeling. He scanned the area in search of some nasties to dust. Instead,his gaze met Buffy approaching him.

  


"Hello luv,"he tried to act as natural as possible.

  


"Hey. So why did you leave?,"she folded her arms to keep out the cold.

  


"Because it was a kodak moment between you and the Scoobies that I really couldn't stomach."

  


"Aren't you going to congratulate me," she raised a brow.

  


"On what? Oh,I'm sorry. Congratulations on choosing to spend the rest of your life with Lenny."

  


"Lenny?," she spat, "what's that suppose to mean?"

  


"George I get to tend da' rabbits. Buffy, we goin' to own seven acres of land, and I get to tend to with my own kind, da' mules. Cause we share the same amount of brain cells," he slapped his hand to his chest in a retarded like way. In a Riley way,one might say.

  


"Shut up Spike," she was losing her temper and he loved it.

  


"And my wife Buffy,she's really nice to me. Cause I'm a loner who nobody acknowledges," he stopped because he could see he was really hurting her feelings.

  


"Why don't you like him," she asked.

  


"Gee I wonder. The amount of brain cells he has can be compared to size of Calista Flockharts pants size. And he and his group of fudgepackers put this soddin' chip in my head," he pointed to his skull," why do you even care about what I think?"

  


"I....," she actually didn't know. But she couldn't let him know that,"don't..... care."

  


"Really. Then why are you asking me what I think," he smirked getting the better of her.

  


"I...was...just wondering. That's all. So don't flatter yourself," she was just getting in deeper and deeper.

  


"Yeah right. Mind if I ask you a question? Why did you say 'yes' to him?" he couldn't suppress this question anymore. He had to know.

  


"I...he's good," she mentally slapped herself for saying such a stupid reply.

  


"Good? If that's it than you're not really in love with him," he laughed.

  


"I am too. Besides like you know what love is," she regretted saying such harsh words,but he always got her back side up.

  


"I do too. Love is obsession, infatuation, not stop thinking 24/7. Absolutely head over heals. It's when you wake up in the middle of the night depressed because you miss that person. Love is the strongest emotions known,and it shouldn't be given to some everyday Riley. You use your love for the person who you can't stand living without. If you know that one person is it for you,that you can't find anyone else better,then you're in love," he took a deep breath after ranting. He looked up and saw Buffy's 'wow' expression.

  


"Where did you learn all that,a trashy romance novel?" she was actually really shocked.

  


"No,from personal experience,"he then breezed by her and headed to his crypt.

  


Buffy just stood there, still in shock from his powerful speech. 'He's so full of compassion. Personal experience? Huh? I wonder.' She turned and headed home deciding that no evil demons were out on the prowl.

  


  


  



End file.
